Miyamoku Musashi (Special Cat)
For the enemy encountered in Stories of Legend, see Inumusha (Zombie). :Not to be confused with Musashi Miyamoto. Miyamoku Musashi is a Special Cat that can be unlocked when beating Multiversal Studios. This is the first Cat available in 4-star stages to have Shockwave Immunity. Version 7.0 added his True Form, which gains Zombie Killer and the ability to freeze Relic Enemies, along with Curse immunity, increased health and damage. Cat Evolves into Heroic Musashi at level 10. Evolves into Awakened Musashi at level 30 using Catfruit after completing Eldritch Forces. Pros *Unharmed by waves. *Decent health and attack damage. *True Form can prevent Zombies from reviving. *True Form has a chance to freeze Relics and is immune to Curse. *Fast attack animation with a somewhat short backswing. Cons *Slow attack rate and movement speed. *Average range. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3200 *Chapter 2: $4800 *Chapter 3: $6400 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a young man wearing tattered pants without a shirt or shoes, but has a large, spiked shoulderguard on his right shoulder with dark markings on his arms, similar to Crazed Titan Cat. Wields a large sword with chains wrapped near the tip, with similar chains on his feet, which are dragged around by a big, ghostly Samurai Cat following behind. Has purple flames on his hands, feet and sword chain. *Evolved Form: Now wears more ornate armor, his sword becomes more detailed and chained up, his pants turn black, and the ghostly Samurai Cat gets a better-looking helmet. *True Form: Mostly the same, but in colour. A second smaller sword floats near the regular one. Trivia *Miyamoku Musashi is the fourth cat unit that the player can unlock in the Stories of Legend. **The previous characters are Ururun Wolf, Li'l Nyandam and Red Riding Mina. *Prior to BCEN 5.10, this unit was named Miyagi Musashi. **Prior to BCEN 8.0, this unit's Evolved form was named Legendary Musashi. *Miyamoku Musashi is one of five cat units with equal health and damage, the others being Hip Hop Cat, Shishilan Pasalan, Glass Cat and Moon Operators. *Miyamoku Musashi was a famous Japanese samurai in ancient times who was also a writer as well as being well known for a swordsman. It was rumored that he won 61 duels in a row and was apparently a record. Unlike the cat unit or the enemy unit, he usually handled battles with two swords, this is shown in the true form though with the smaller second sword. **The Legendary Rare one though, fights with two swords. *The True form Description does not indicate that Awakened Musashi get Zombie killer. Gallery Mmmmmmmmm1.gif|Miyamoku Musashi's attack animation Mmmmmmmmm2.gif|Legendary Musashi's attack animation Musashi.gif|Awakened Musashi's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/324.html ---- Units Release Order: << Sarukani | Curling Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats with Curse Immunity